


Battleships

by AlexDanversFBI



Series: ACOP2019 Agentcorp October Prompts - Under 2000 words [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp October Prompts 2019, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Games, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: The superfriends were a bit short for game night, they decided to meet up at Kara’s apartment, it would be two teams, Alex and Lena against Kara and Nia.#ACOP2019





	Battleships

The superfriends were a bit short for game night, they decided to meet up at Kara’s apartment, it would be two teams, Alex and Lena against Kara and Nia. 

Earlier in the week Alex visited Midvale and was going through lots of her old toys and games from when she was a kid. She came across Battleships, still in its box that was admittedly looking a bit tatty around the edges, but when she checked inside all the pieces were still there. So alex packed it into her backpack, got on her motorcycle and made the journey back to National City. 

So game night came, Alex met Lena at her apartment and left her bike there. They had already decided that Alex would stay over at hers tonight. They took turns, one week it would be at Alex’s and the next week it would be at Lena’s. They even had their own drawers and spaces in each others wardrobes. Kara was endlessly teasing them that they should just move in together. But Lena was reluctant and Alex didn't push. 

Lena noticed the backpack Alex was carrying as they walked to Lena’s car, “What’s that?”

“A memory from childhood,” Alex smiled as she held Lena’s hand and they walked.

Lena looked at her curious, “Interesting, so are you going to tell me or do I have to wait?”

Alex stopped and moved closer pulling Lena into a soft kiss, “You’ll soon see.”

They arrived at Kara’s after picking up some bottles of wine and a pack of beer. Lena took her place on the one sofa. Kara and Nia were in the kitchen preparing snacks and drinks.

Alex opened her backpack and pulled out the game. She placed it down on the table and Lena’s eyes went wide and a big grin spread across her face, “Battleships! Wow where did you get this, it's the original.” Lena studied the box and then opened it, “And it looks all intact too.”

“It is,” Alex smiled, “My mom got it me for Christmas one year, Kara and I got into some very heated competitive battles over the years.”

Lena laughed, “Well, tonight should be interesting because I know you haven't changed one bit. Just dont kill each other, it's about the ships remember.”

“Don't worry we usually come out of it unscathed.”

Alex laughed and joined Lena in getting the game set up.

They sat and waited for Kara and Nia to join them, settling back into the sofa. Alex put her arm around her girlfriends shoulder.

“Alex.”

“Yes Lena.”

“I have been thinking and…”

Alex looked at the brunette and waited for her to continue.

“I was wondering if…”

“Lena, just say it.” Alex smiled at her and took her hand in her own, stroking her fingers.

Lena sighed, she loved it when Alex touched her like that, it was so gentle and so loving. She would never get used to how good Alex made her feel, even with the simplest of things.

“If we win tonight, would you move in with me?”

Kara came bursting into the room to see her sister's eyes go wide with surprise, “Say yes you dummy.” Kara told Alex.

Alex picked her jaw up off the floor and turned to Lena, “Yes, of course I will move in with you,” they heard Kara squeal with delight, then Alex grinned and pulled Lena into a soft tender kiss. Lena pulled Alex closer with one hand around the back of her neck, feeling the soft short hair beneath her fingers, she kissed Alex deeper. This was all Alex ever wanted. 

“Get a room you two,” Nia said sitting down with a grin on her face and a big bowl of popcorn.

Lena and Alex pulled apart reluctantly. Then Kara sat down and looked at them both, “I almost, almost want to lose this game.”

Battleships is comprised of two separate boards, one for each player. In this case, they were pairing into two teams so one board for each team.

(Note: See photo)

Kara and Nia took their board. Both teams then set about placing their ships ready for battle. Kara took off her glasses so that she couldnt see through Lena and Alex’s board.

It was a close game throughout, both teams using their tactical brains to work out where the ships were, and also it was a game of luck. Alex and Kara had a few heated moments, that mostly consisted of popcorn being thrown about followed by much laughter.

As the battle went on it came down to both teams left with one ship each. 

Kara narrowed her eyes at Alex, “prepare to die!” Nia chuckled amused by Kara’s competitive nature.

Alex smirked back at her, “Oh your so going down.”

_ “Oh I so hope your going down on me later,” _ Lena whispered under breath just as Kara was taking her turn.

Kara’s ears snapped up and she started to blush, distracted she placed her peg in the wrong place. “Oh Rao! I did not need to hear that,” she said to the group.

Alex looked puzzled and Lena blushed.

Kara called out her coordinates when she had pulled herself together enough.

“Missed!” Alex literally squealed and then took her turn.

“Damn it!” Kara fell back into the sofa a minute later as her and Nia’s last ship was sunk, “You distracted me Lena!” Kara whined.

Alex looked at Lena with a crease in her brow, “What does she mean?”

Lena whispered in Alex’s ear, she wasn't sure why she bothered to whisper it because Kara already knew and Nia would just find it hilarious.

Alex coughed and was so glad she wasn't holding her drink, “Were gonna call it a night.”

Kara sat up at that, “What? You only just got here?”

“We have to arrange moving in together, we won, remember,” Alex told them with a grin. 

Lena looked at Alex completely missing the lie, “We don't need to do that right now love, we have plenty of time.”

Alex whispered in Lena’s ear, “A good Captain goes down on her ship,” she winked hoping Lena would get the point.

Lena shot up and grabbed Alex’s hand, “See you next week Kara, Nia.”

The couple were out the door in record time.

Kara had never seen Lena move so fast, “Wow, that was...”

Nia looked to Kara and said dryly, “Well, I guess they will be sinking a lot more than battleships tonight.”


End file.
